


Deadpan

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [21]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100, more about hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Deliberately impassive or expressionless.





	Deadpan

Aaron Hotchner is many things. A man. A father. An FBI agent. A leader.

If you ask him about any of these things he will answer you with pride. He has many accomplishments. His son is bright and wonderful not just in his eyes. He was top of his class at the academy and he leads a team of men and women who are among the - if not the - best and brightest that the FBI has to offer.

Aaron Hotchner is many things. He may be deadpan most of the time, but he always has many things to smile about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hotch needs more love, it's a shame about the actor though.


End file.
